This invention relates generally to the field of surveillance camera systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and process for capturing images by mobile security guards.
Pan and tilt mechanisms for pointing cameras are old as dirt. From the introduction of the wheel, applying a pan and tilt camera system to moving vehicles has been limited. The operation of moving vehicles has evolved and now the opportunity for the addition of augmented vision can be utilized by the vehicle operator for various applications like mobile patrol guard image acquisition or improved driver safety. This technology started in August of 1977 with the incorporation of a cathod-ray tube and video camera on a tripod between the seats of an automobile. Tests were conducted and video tapes were produced through 1980. The project was rekindled in 1996 by using a traditional closed circuit tv (CCTV) hard-mounted to a roof-rack and facing forward with a 10″ TV monitor inside the cab for camera display. From this configuration and testing, the present invention was developed.
The following patents show prior attempts at various camera and control systems but none show the inventive combination described in our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,932 ‘Camera Crane’—Crane mounted camera for motion picture and television industry. Not applicable to mobile environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,041 ‘Rail-Based CCTV Surveillance System with Automatic Target Acquisition’—Similar to track-lighting systems with controlled and pre-set actions with target tracking. Not applicable to mobile environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,290 ‘Video Security System with Motion Sensor Override, Wireless Interconnection, and Mobile Cameras’—Remote control of several cameras from monitor that is normal television. Not applicable to mobile environment nor patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,330 ‘Video Incident Capture System’—Camera and recorder mounted inside police car with wireless microphone. Indexing recording tape such that video will not be over-written and includes tamper proofing scheme. Not applicable to vehicle exterior camera mounting and said recording means is tape where this invention digitizes each camera frame and stores in computer based media or transmits said digital image to a web-based data server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,863 ‘Remotely Operated CameraSystem with Battery Recharging System’—Remotely operated camera mounted on suspension cable. Cable drive system charges camera battery from generator attached to wheels. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,675A ‘Mounting Apparatus’—Invention is for large rectangular camera systems at stationary sites. Pan and Tilt mechanism is worm gear construction. Flexible adjustment of worm gear mechanical settings. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,634 ‘Apparatus for Wireless-Controlling a Camera and Apparatus for Two-Direction Simultaneous Control of Electrically-Driven Equipment’—Apparatus for wireless-controlling of a camera and two-directional control protocol. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,335 ‘Observation and Recording System for a Police Vehicle’—Video Cam-corder mounted to dash board of Police car. Automatic positioning of FOV from cooperative transmitter/receiver and includes audio from inside car or on the body of officer outside the car. Power supply variation from self contained battery to an electrical supply from car. ‘Handy cam-corder’ mounted inside vehicle does not enable best field of regard (FOR) nor is it ruggedized for external vehicle mounting above the roof and outboard the vehicle's side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,675 ‘Remote Viewing Apparatus’—Remotely operable optical viewing apparatus with pan and tilt mechanisms with extreme position slip clutch. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture. Our invention includes a novel slip clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,591 ‘Side and rear viewing apparatus for motor vehicles’—Camera behind exterior mirrors with CRT(s) mounted in interior. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,218 ‘Camera Support and Housing’—Combination of surveillance camera, pan and tilt mechanism, and spherical housing. Not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,897 ‘Surveillance Camera Mount’—Unique and stationary camera mount. No pan and tilt mechanism and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,170 ‘Camera Mounting Bracket’—A housing and mechanism for lifting the cover for camera maintenance. No pan and tilt mechanism and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,886 ‘Surveillance Camera Mount’—Unique pan and tilt stationary camera mount. No pan and tilt mechanism and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,439 ‘Camera Support’—Multiple camera and support equipment mounting apparatus for motion picture and television film production trucks. No pan and tilt mechanism and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,136 ‘Backlash-Free Swivel and Tilt Mounting’—Complex mechanical pan and tilt backlash mechanism. Our invention is free of costly and additional mechanical components to overcome discernable image distortion from gear backlash or vibration. The field of view is electronically spatially corrected from accelerometer information that is applied in a control feedback loop.
U.S. Pat. No. D340,940S ‘Combined Camera Mount and Camera Housing’—Unique design and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. D295,628 ‘Electronic Control for Video Monitoring System’—Unique enclosure design and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. D273,012 ‘Surveillance Camera Housing’—Unique design and not applicable to mobile vehicle environment nor for patrol guard image capture. A camera with a fixed field of view and focal length lens is mounted inside a police vehicle at the front windshield rear-view mirror looking forward. The camera signal is stored on VHS tape in real time (NTSC standard format). Brochure attached.